problemsolverzfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Duncanfan2000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Problem Solverz Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alfe page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) From AlfeLover: You've seen what that random Wikia Contributor has been doing to Problem Solverz Wiki, right? Don't bother trying to rebuild the wiki for now. If they think we haven't been contributing to the wiki or visiting it, they'll be satisfied and stop. Or we could try to rebuild the wiki whenever the person keeps doing bad stuff to it and they'll eventually give up. If you have any suggestions, please let me know, because I want this person gone. After all my hard work on that wiki, and some jerk goes and wrecks it. I really love the Problem Solverz. :( P.S. I'm sorry this message is so long (now I'm just making it even longer). Adopting Wiki Hi. Thanks for trying to contact the other users. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:43, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Info on how to block users Congratulations on adopting this wiki. If you would like to give yourself a break from the person that has been vandalizing here, head on over to the and put blocks on the following: * Hamboning * 75.250.225.125 * 75.194.228.70 * 69.98.119.160 For the Hamboning account, a year or putting infinite in for the "other time" would be an appropriate block length. For those IP addresses, it shouldn't be permanent (infinite) since this person was going from computer to computer and other people might end up having the same IP address at some time in the future when they come to this wiki. Maybe 3 or 6 months. If you want to simply things, you could instead put blocks on these ranges: * 75.250.0.0/16 * 75.194.0.0/16 * 69.98.0.0/16 This will cover a lot of computers, making it harder for the vandal to find one that will let them edit here. As above, it should be just a temporary block for something like 3 or 6 months. If you have any further questions, let me know. --RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:35, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Deleting article comments You might want to go through the article comments and just delete any of the comments that are of the "this place/character/wiki sucks" variety and any comments where people got upset by them. Those are vandalism and trolling, and the responses just feed the troll. The less fuss people make about things like this, the faster it is cleaned up. When you're deleting them, select "Housekeeping" as the reason. Blanking the "other/additional reason" line is recommended if you want to keep the comment itself from being seen in the deletion log. You should also read the Dealing with vandalism and spam page I wrote. It will help you handle these situations without giving the vandal/troll what they want. --RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:51, October 1, 2011 (UTC) =From AlfeLover= Yes, could you please erase the articles? And I always wondered, how do you become an adim? =Help!= Metallicwolf13 just created a new page with random pictures and sayings that have nothing to do with Problem Solverz! Can you do something about it? P.S. Congratulations on becoming an admin! From, AlfeLover October 2nd, 10:19 pm Something crazy FROM ALFELOVER- THANKS FOR ERASING SOME OF THE ARTICLES. ALSO, I WANTED TO TELL YOU NOT TO ERASE ANY WITH THE TITLE "SOMETHING CRAZY". YOU'LL KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT WHEN YOU SEE IT. I REPEAT DO NOT ERASE ARTICLES TITLED "SOMETHING CRAZY"! DO NOT EARASE ARTICLES TITLED "SOMETHING CRAZY"! just wanted to make sure you knew. By for now and good luck on being an admin! :) AlfeLover 01:30, October 5, 2011 (UTC)) Awesome your awesome! Problemsolverlover 11:21, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Make an Admin out of me Hi, Can you make me an admin? I just hate vandalism. I want it to go away. Do it. [http://adventuretimewithfinnandjake.wikia.com/wiki/User:Finn_&_Jake Finn and Jake style!] 10:47, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Adminship? Do you think you could make me an admin now?